Jack Sniper
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: The G boys are being hunted by the world's greatest hunter, and thanks to him they each have been transformed. Now in order to change back. They each go to Seperate worlds: Ceres, Wolf's rain, Inu Yasha, Fushigi Yugi, and Dragon Knights.
1. Jack Sniper

dragonelf 8: New story in a new category. For all thoses that don't know me, Hi I'm dragonelf 8. Here's the summary of the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing

Summary: Jack Sniper is a world class hunter that enjoy the hunt, but now he's got a new target. Can the G-boys stop him.

**Jack Sniper.**

Chapter one: The Hunter.

Heero was typing on his computer in the bar 'Devil's Dance.' He was just filing in his report on the last mission. Duo had insisted on celebrating and was now dancing on the stage drunk. Heero had just finished his typing and was watching Duo in disgust. To stay in a good physical shape the G-boys decide that doing drugs was not wanted, however Duo was so happy and excited that he didn't even notice when he accidently ordered 'red wine.' The moment the toxin touched his lips the poor boy was already intoxicated. Heero sighed in embrassment as Duo's dancing became more sloppier.

"Hello, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

Heero looked up to see a man standing there. The man was nothing like Heero had ever seen before. He had long, well kept, brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, he had an extremely ruggied face with a horrible scar across the nose, and dull brown eyes. He wore a light brown trench coat, hiking boots, dirty jeans, a white T-shirt, and a strange hat with an eagle feather in it.

"Hn," answered Heero.

"Would you like a drink. My treat," asked the man, obviously drunk.

"I don't drink alcolholic beverages," refuse Heero.

"That's okay I'll get you soda, or something," answered the man, and before Heero could refuse the man was at the bar.

After a while the man came back with two drinks in his hand, one was beer, and the other was just plain water. He hand the water to Heero and sat down at Heero's table. Heero watched the man, contemplating weather or not he was dangerous, and after some time he decided he was just another drunker. So he took the water, sniffed it for poison or anything else, and decided it was safe to drink.

"Name's Jack Sniper," said the man holding out his hand.

"Heero Yuy," said Heero figuring the man would forget by morning. "You don't mean the Jack Sniper. Do you?"

"Yep! That's me, the world class hunter, Jack Sniper. I can hunt down anything," answered Jack.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Heero.

"I in town on business. I needed a drink so I stopped in here," answered Jack as he watched Heero take a sip of the drink.

Heero watched Jack from behind his glass. For a glimmer of a second, he thought he saw a smirk grace Jack's lips, but rubbed off the feeling.

"So what sorts of things you hunt, Jack?"

"Oh, anything really. I mostly spend my time in Africa, but I enjoy hunting in America. You know Elk, Bears, Wolves."

"But Wolves are an endangered speices, it's illegal to hunt them."

"Not if they attack you, then it's completely self- defense, besides they're just beast, said to be Satan's child in the early 1400's."

Heero didn't even bother to rebudle. It was not his place to say how a man should live a life. Heero stared into his glass before he decided to finish it off. When he was done, Jack asked him a question.

"Is your friend alright?"

Heero looked to the stage to where Duo was, and fell right out of his seat. Duo was doing a strip show on the stage, every drunk in the bar hooted with laughter, while those that where just eat and chatting looked at Duo with disgust. Heero jumped out of the chair, sprinted to Duo just before he was able to remove is pants. Grabbing Duo and his clothes, Heero paid the bartender and excused his friend and left the building before Duo could do any more damage. Jack watch Heero run down the street, carrying Duo as he went. Jack's eye beamed with excitement, the boy was fast, and strong, a worthy prey.

"And so let the hunt begin," said Jack smiling in cruelity as he looked down at the five empty viles in his hand, which read W- 21, T- 5, Dr- 17, De -25 and G- 10.


	2. Changes, and the hunted

Chapter Two: the Change and attack.

"Argh…" moaned Duo he was holding onto his head. "Ow."

The other looked unsmypathic for the gundam pilot, Heero wasn't even up at the time which was unusual for mister on- time- or- else, but then again he did run all the way from the pub to the safe house, while Duo was striping none the less. By the time he got there however, Duo was completely naked.

"Well it is your own fault you. You should've check to make sure it wasn't wine," committed Wufie glaring down at Duo with no sympathy what so ever. Trowa how was next to him merely nodded in agreement. Quatre simply went to the faucet and grabbed a glass of water. When he was done he handed the glass to Duo.

"Here this should help. I think," said Quatre uncertainly. That's when Heero came in.

He was wearing a baseball cap, baggy jeans, thick black gloves, and his usual dark green, sleeve less shirt. His hair tightly packed in to the cap. The others stared at his unusual way of dressing for the day.

"What," said Heero coldly.

"Nothing," replied the four boys at once.

"Hey Heero thanks for stopping me go naked on stage," thanked Dou.

Heero's eyes pierce Duo before he answered.

"Don't thank me, thank Jack Sniper. He's the one that noticed and brought it to my attention."

"You met Jack Sniper too," the others said in unison.

"You too," the all said together again.

"When?"

"He's the one that paid for the wine I drank. He even handed it to me and introduced himself," answered Duo.

"When Trowa and me went shopping, we got thirsty and he offered us drinks and we talked for a while," answered Quatre, Trowa nodded in agreement.

The four stared at Wufie waiting for his answer.

" I met him in the morning after Duo was play that infernal racket. I went to get some exercise, and I accidentally bummed into him, he insisted on buying a drink for me," answered Wufie in a huff.

The Gundam pilots looked nervously at each other, Jack Sniper had offered all of them a drink.

"What drinks? Were they poisoned?" asked Heero nervously.

"Wine as you all know, and I checked it wasn't," answered Duo.

"Milk. And no it wasn't poisoned," answered Quatre.

"Soda, and no poison," answered Trowa.

"Warm Apple cider, and there was no poison," said Wufie at last. "What about you Heero?"

"It was just plain water, and there was no poison I check," answered Heero.

"That's weird why would he buy us all drinks," question Quatre.

"Who knows maybe he's just a nice guy," piped in Duo.

"I don't think that's it," said Heero feeling like he was missing something, as he rubbed his hat.

Duo couldn't resist any more and he jump, looking like he was instantly cured from his a hangover, and he went over to Heero.

"So what's with the hat," exclaimed Duo as he pulled the hat off, tripping Heero in the processes.

Heero fell to the floor, surprise and embarrassment, clung to his face, as the other pilots looked down on what Heero was trying to hide, in shock. Heero's hair was ten times the length it normally was. His now long hair swept across the floor as he sat there. Trying to recover from the stares he jumped up, and snatched up the hat form the currently shocked Duo. His hair swept down to his hip as he gave Duo his classic death glare.

"Heero? What happened to you? You drink hair tonic, or something," question Duo nervously.

"No!" snapped Heero, gaining the sudden urge to bare his teeth.

"So you've worn a wig all this time," said Duo again.

"NO! WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING IT WAS LONG!" yelled Heero.

Duo took his que to shut up and looked up at Heero. Suddenly Duo vision began to slur, and his huge headache came back with vengeance.

"Duo you okay," said Quatre as he lend over the sickly pale boy.

"Hangovers back. I gotta take a Tylenol," Muttered Duo as he rushed off to the bathroom.

"Well that's what Maxwell gets for drinking," said Wufie sarcastically as he walked off.

"Where are you going Wufie," asked Quatre.

"To the library, I'm going to find some information on Jack Sniper," answered Wufie as he walked off, leaving Heero, Trowa, and Quatre in the Kitchen.

"Would you like your hair cut," asked Quatre kindly.

"Yes," was Heero's only reply. As he watched Quatre go to get some scissors and a comb. Trowa left soon after, probably to get ready for his circus job. Heero merely sat in the kitchen, as he munched on some cold toast.

With Duo

Duo leaded over the sink, he felt utterly sick to his stomach. He already took some Tylenol and swallowed it. 'That's it I'll never have any alcoholic beverage again. If it can do this to me, it's better not to have it,' thought Duo as he scooped up some cold water and began rubbing his face in it, unaware of the strange gold cloth that swirled around his enter frame. Duo began to rub more furiously as his headache began to subside. When it was over, he turned to leave, when something caught his eye. Duo instantly rushed back to the mirror, he had entirely changed. What was once plain round ears, was now pointed ears cluster with earrings, gold rings, and bracelets adored his arms, black satin clung loosely around his frame, thick, comfortable boots, from the knee down, had the pants tucked in neatly, a thick gold necklace with onyx's incrusted into it, hung from his neck, even his nails where painted black, but they where carved into sharp claws. Duo lifted his hair, hoping there was nothing there, but skin. He was right, there was only skin, but with a strange Chinese symbol on it. So Duo being Duo did the only thing he could think of at the time. He screamed bloody murder.

With Wufie

"What is Maxwell doing?" muttered Wufie harshly as Duo screamed.

He was logging onto a computer. He typed in Jack Sniper's name and all these pictures and newspaper clippings appeared in front of the screen. Many where him holding his big games, like lions, and bears, but there was one the caught Wufie's particular interest. He was just about to read it when a chilling pain sliced through his entire body.

'THUNK!'

Wufie fell to the floor crumpled in pain. He could have sworn ice crystals were running through his body, slicing away everything in its path. Finally, after what felt like hours, the pain subsided. Wufie lifted himself off the floor, sweat dripped down his face, even though he was freezing, as he gasped desperately for air. A black screensaver was being played on the computer as Wufie stared absentmindedly at it. 'What was that,' thought Wufie.

Slowly his mind registered what he was seeing. His ears where pointed loop earrings occupied both ears, Wufie opened his mouth wide to see two sharp fang on the top and bottom, his clothes had changed as well to black trench coat, with a forest green tunic suit underneath it, brown slacks with leather boots, black gloves where on each hand with a strange symbol on each one, and finally a huge sword was on his back, but it wasn't heavy at all. 'Okay! There's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this,' thought Wufie as he tried to clam himself down. One of the papers on the desk fell to the floor. Wufie simple sighed to himself as he went to pick it up, but the very moment he touched the paper, it brusted into flames. Wufie dropped it like it was a snake.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!' thought Wufie loudly.

With Quatre

Quatre searched for the pair of scissors inside his bathroom cabinet. He ran across a comb, a razor, and a few other items. He stopped when he heard Duo scream in another bathroom, and a huge 'thunk' in the down stairs library. Quatre gave a questioning look and was about to leave to find out what the problem was, when a sharp tingling concentrated on two spots on his back. Quatre watched as his clothes transformed into other garments he had never seen before, suddenly the tingling in his back switched into a large amount of pain as huge seven foot white angel wings sprouted form his back. The tingling on his back continued but at least he could stand up. Quatre looked over himself to see that he wore a simple white cotton pants that was baggy at the end where long anklets occupied, his chest was completely bare, he wore gold arm bands and a white head band, and his shoes where curled like a genies. 'What's happening?' thought Quatre as he ran to find out what was happening.

With Trowa

Trowa had already begun his transformation just as he was getting into his circus outfit. Looking carefully at himself in the mirror, Trowa was shocked. His eyes were bright red, his hair easily reached his shoulder, claws that looked like they could easily rip through flesh were on each finger, they were even on his feet, fangs were also their with classic elf- like ears, a brown fuzzy cat tail trailed behind him, his clothes was a simple feudal era kimono, except he had pants and no shoes or even sandals, a chain scythe laid comfortable on his hip. Trowa, after seeing this, ran out of his room to see Quatre run out of his room as well.

"Quatre?" question Trowa in his calm voice.

Quatre sharply turned and saw Trowa stare at his seven-foot wings, while Quatre stared at his new form.

"What happened to you, Trowa," said Quatre politely.

"I could say the same," replied Trowa.

'THUNK! CRASH!'

The two turned to hear the noise came form somewhere near the kitchen down stairs. Realization dawned on both their faces, and the both ran into the direction of the kitchen. When they reached the stairs Duo came racing after them and Wufie ran out of the library. All of them stopped in the entrance hall.

Together

Each of the gundam pilots stared at each other in shock. None of them even looked remotely human. They were about to asked what was happening when something stopped them.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

They each turned to the kitchen where the noise was coming form. Heero was screaming in pain. The four ran into the kitchen to find it totally destroyed. Broken plates, cups, and other dishes where scattered all over the floor with food, the metal table was ripped into little pieces, the walls had claw marks all over them, and the cupboards where all open, some had large chunks missing. Heero was sitting against a wall; his clothes were nothing more scraps. The four-gundam pilots watch in horror as Heero transformed in front of their eyes.

Heero could feel the strange things his body was doing as he kept his eyes shut, form the thick fur the was creeping on spots on his body to the twisting and reshaping of his bones. His nail thicken and sharpened on his hands and feet, thick brown fur sprouted on his shoulder, hands, feet, and torso, Heero could feel his ears go fuzzy and move to the top of his head, his spinal cord lengthened and a big brown fuzzy tail formed, his gums began to itch as his K-9's sharpened, he grew foot taller, as his muscles became stronger and slightly bigger, Heero went to scream again, but a wolf's roar was the only thing that escaped his lips. We it finally was done Heero didn't even feel remotely human, every ounce of his body was stronger in frightening ways, he never dreamed possible. He could even smell the other Gundam Pilots around him, though their scent seemed slightly altered. Heero's ears twitched with the sound of their heartbeats and the occasional gasps of breath.

"Heero…" called Duo cautiously as he approach, stepping over glass and such.

Heero snapped open his eyes and looked at his comrades. None of them flinched as the stared at his now gold eyes. They had all transformed into something they weren't

"Heero you okay," asked Duo as he held out his hand. Heero took it a helped himself up.

"Don't think so," said Heero, trying not to freak out as he stared at his hand the was furry.

"Heero what's happening," asked Quatre, not really knowing what to do.

"I don't know," answered Heero.

"Maybe it was something we ate," piped in Duo.

Heero gazed at Duo then realization dawn on his face as he looked back to last night.

Flash Back

"Would you like a drink. My treat," asked the man, obviously drunk.

"I don't drink alcoholic beverages," refuse Heero.

"That's okay I'll get you soda, or something," answered the man, and before Heero could refuse the man was at the bar.

'FLASH.'

Heero watched Jack from behind his glass. For a glimmer of a second, he thought he saw a smirk grace Jack's lips, but rubbed off the feeling.

'FLASH.'

"He's the one that paid for the wine I drank. He even handed it to me and introduced himself," answered Duo.

"When Trowa and me went shopping, we got thirsty and he offered us drinks and we talked for a while," answered Quatre, Trowa nodded in agreement.

The four stared at Wufie waiting for his answer.

" I met him in the morning after Duo was play that infernal racket. I went to get some exercise, and I accidentally bummed into him, he insisted on buying a drink for me," answered Wufie in a huff.

End Flashback

"Jack Sniper," whispered Heero.

The others turned to him when they heard him speak. That when Wufie decide to say something important.

"Yeah, about him. I learned something very disturbing about him," said Wufie at last.

"What it is Wufie," asked Quatre as every eye in the room was directed toward him, even Heero pricked up is ears to listen closely.

"Apparently he died barely over a year ago. They found his body in the woods torn to shreds. The computer had records of his death and where he was buried," answered Wufie.

All of them looked at him in disbelieve and shock.

"Someone could have altered that information, honestly we saw him yesterday. If he really is dead, shouldn't he be a rotting corpse," said Duo nervously.

"I check there was none. With someone altered it they would leave at least one trace, and what reason would anyone have to alter it," answered Wufie.

While Wufie was say this, Heero's left ear twitched to the door.

' Click. Beep, beep, beep.'

"GET DOWN!" cried Heero as he pulled bodies down to the floor.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!'

A huge hole in the wall gaped at the pilots as small pieces of debree rained on them. Each of them looked up to see a figure walking through the dust and smoke, holding a rifle in his hand.

"Knock. Knock," said Jack as he emerged from the dust, holding a hunting rifle.

The gundam pilots lifted themselves off the floor staring at Jack and his rifle as each backed up a bit.

"It's nice to see those potions worked out nicely, gives me a nice challenge," said Jack smirking at the boy's new forms.

"Wait a minuet. You did this!" demanded Duo.

"Yes. The potions I used to change all of you, are mostly comprised of morphing herb, put in the hair or fur of the creature, and mix it in a certain liquid and you, can easily transform anyone into anything."

"What did you turn us into, and why?" demanded Trowa.

"Well the drink strongly depends. Wufie required something hot so he could become a dragon tribe member, so I got him Warm apple cider. You Trowa needed something unruly, something not exactly health, so I got you soda to turn you into a demon. Quatre needed something that doesn't take live, that's all nature, but still heavenly, so he got milk to turn into an Angel. Duo was going to be a god, so I got him wine. And Heero, the pilot of Wing Zero, was going to take half of the name of the creature who killed me, and the only thing a wolf needs is water."

The Gundam Pilots stared at Jack. The man had gone insane. There was no way they could be what he said they were. But here was no other explanation for the way their bodies looked. Trowa glared at the man, he had learned about Heero and Wing Zero.

"How do you know about us?" said Trowa calmly.

"I'm dead, it's not hard to get into a OZ base and learn about operation meteor, and the Gundam pilots. You all sounded like a challenge so I decide all five of you will be my targets, but me being dead didn't really sound fair. So I made those potions for you."

"Why do you keep saying you're dead when your standing right in front of us," asked Quatre, his nice polite composure waning to reveal a man that was clearly anger.

Heero didn't want to hear the answer. This man was a threat to him and the other Gundam Pilots. Slowly Heero moved his hand to a butcher knife on the counter. Tightly grasping it Heero threw it as hard as he could at Jack Sniper. The Knife wedged itself between Jack's eyebrows to the back of his head, blood spewed out everywhere. Jack still holding onto the rifle fell to the floor.

"Okay I didn't need to see that so early in the morning," said Duo as he paled slightly.

"We better hurry and leave. Civilians are bound to notice the explosion and that would attract OZ," said Heero, as he was about to leave.

The others turned to follow, but stop when laughter sent chills down each of their spines.

"I told you I'm already dead."

All the gundam turned to see Jack raise himself from the ground and stood before each of them, the knife still inside his head. Jack took one look at the knife and yanked it out, letting the blood run down his face. The boy's stared at him in horror.

"Like I said Heero it's not illegal if a wolf attacks first," said Jack as he raised his gun and aimed at the surprise Heero.

Before anyone knew what was happening, a gunshot was heard. And each of the boys ran to dodge the bullets. Heero, making by with a small scratch on the back of his arm. Each ran with all they had to the down stairs basement to were the gundam's were being kept.

"Duo you were turned into a god," said Wufie as the reached the room.

"Yeah, so," said Duo.

"So, do something Godly. If he's dead I don't think any of our weapon's can stop him, and our Gundam's still need to be repaired from our last mission," said Wufie.

"You can't seriously be buying this!"

"HE JUST HAD A KNIFE GO THROUGH HIS FREAKING SKULL, AND HE PULLED IT OUT NO PROBLEM! AND HEERO HERE LOOKS LIKE LASSIE! NOW YOU JUST DO IT," screamed Wufie at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, okay," said Duo nervously.

Duo closed his eyes and began focusing on the strange energy inside. The four boys watched Duo as a strange ball of energy appeared in his hands. When Duo opened his eyes he looked at the ball with his, Ha- I- did- it, looks. Then as if it was a rock the energy fell out of his hands and threw the floor. (Sweat drop.)

"Is it possible for energy to fall and disappear," asked Duo looking up.

"You just proofed it does," yelled Wufie his blood vessels popping out.

"Sorry to break the conversation."

The boys looked up to see Jack's gun pointed right them as he walked through a busted door.

"End of the line," was all Jack said.

Suddenly a bright light brusted underneath the Pilots and before they knew it they were falling through a gigantic hole that didn't seem to have an end. As if a rope were wrapped around them they each separated and fell through different doors.

Jack looked down at the hole the boys fell threw.

"A portal to another world," muttered Jack looking down. "Someone has interfered."

And like any good hunter, Jack followed his prey to only heaven knows were.

dragonelf 8: So was this chapter any good? I'll tell what Items where used for the potions.

Heero+ Wolf (Wolf fur.)+ Morphing herb+ water

Duo+ God (plucked hair's of a god)+ Morphing herb+ wine

Quatre+ Angel or Tennyo (I don't think I spelled that right, oh well) (Angel Feather)+ Morphing herb+ Milk

Trowa+ Demon (Loin demon's blood)+ Morphing herb+ Soda

Wufie+ Dragon (Dragon scale)+ Morphing herb+ Hot drink

It makes sense in my mind. Please send reviews. And thank you.


	3. Welcome to other worlds

dragonelf 8: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I guess it might be wise to skip what I was going to say to you, and move to the story. Okay here it goes.

Chapter 3: Welcome to other worlds.

Quatre

Quatre could feel his body go slightly numb, as he fell through the strange hole Duo had made. It had been barely a minute after he last saw his comrades. Strange blue light zoomed past his body. Finally the blue surroundings faded into a white light.

"AHHH!" yelled Quatre unsure of what to do.

"Hey Aki."

Aki turn to see his bodyguard in the doorway. Aki was sitting silently on the couch, of in now forced new home. He had never known his family had such a powerful science corporation, and because he was the reincarnation of this guy who raped an angel he was now the new head of the family. This being in affect he was now living in the dorm of his families' corporation with more than enough bodyguards. Toya, the man with no memory, was his favorite though.

"Hey Toya how's Aya?" asked Aki, slightly worried about his twin sister.

"She's fine. Aya has been doing really well at keeping Ceres under control," answered Toya.

Aki looked back down on the table again. It was that mans fault, he that rapped the angel Ceres had torn Aki away form his twin sister Aya. I guess you could say it all started then Ceres had merely descended and the man stole her robe, and then … well you know. Ever since then Ceres possessed one of the girls of the mans family every seventeen years maybe longer. The first to be possessed was killed by her own family and had her hand mummified, were every seventeen year old would look on it to see if they were the next one to be possessed by the homicidal angel. Aki couldn't but sigh heavily, at his and Aya position. Why them?

"AAAHHHHH!"

Aki and Toya looked up to the ceiling. What had once been all roof, had a large hole in it. Suddenly a body landed right on top of the table where Aki was sitting. Toya stepped in front of Aki instantly, his gun already pointing on the ball of feathers, and blonde hair.

"Ow," said Quatre as he lifted himself off the once table.

Aki and Toya watched as the ball of feathers and hair reveal a handsome young man. His eyes where shut tight as he rubbed the back of his head where a large bump occupied. The boy folded his wings to his back, his eyes still shut.

"Duo what on earth did you do," muttered Quatre.

"Duo?"

Quatre opened his eyes in surprise looking at the two starring right at him. The one standing right in front of him, whom by appearance looked 25, with his guy pointing right at Quatre, had long dark red hair, with bright green eyes, a choker with a strange crest was wrapped around his neck, a black trench coat trailed behind him, he also had black pants, and a gray shirt, that stopped at his mid drift. The one behind the first guy was slightly younger, about the same age as Quatre himself. He had short dusty blonde hair, blue eye, and scars all over the visible parts of his body; he had to blood red earrings, and wore an average yellow sweater, with blue jeans. Quatre then looked around at his new surroundings, the room was fairly large and was quiet comfortable by the looks of things. Quatre was slowly beginning panic, but even if he was he tried not to show it. Lifting himself of grounded table he stepped off it and walked a little closer to the two, having no fear of the gun.

Toya stiffened as the creature took a step forward.

"Um. Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am," asked Quatre politely.

"Huh?" replied Aki, in a little confused by the question.

"Your in the Mikage family science company," answered Toya in his usual monotone voice.

"Mikage family, I never heard of them are they a new company," asked Quatre politely still.

"What? The Mikage family company is one of the world's biggest companies, they're hardly new," answered Aki.

"Oh! I see. I must have missed that when father… Never mind, could you tell me where am? Am I in the space colonies, or am I on earth," asked Quatre all the more politely.

"Space Colonies? The only place habitable is earth."

Quatre stared at them in surprise and confusion. 'What the heck was going on, what did he mean there was no space colonies, they've been around ever since the turn of the century,' thought Quatre, he was very confused.

"I think you own us an explanation, and by the look on your face, I'd say you're lost so we'll explain as best we can where you are."

Quatre looked to the red head and saw he gesturing toward the couch for them all to sit down. He gun was put away in his pocket. Quatre gratefully took the seat across them, as they all sat down.

"I think it best for us to introduce ourselves. My name is Aki Mikage, and this is Toya," said the dusty blonde one, pointing to the red head.

"Hello, I'm Quatre Winner, heir to the Winner foundation. I'm also one of the freedom fighter for the space colonies," began Quatre.

Quatre continued telling Toya and Aki, about operation Meteor, OZ, and about the gundam fighters, and their mission. After sometime he finally broke down to Jack Sniper and what he did to Quatre and his friends, he even explained Heero's attempts to kill Jack. When he was finished the room was completely silent, Toya and Aki absorbed all the information. Finally they were able to come to a conclusion, though as bizarre as it might sound, and finally answer Quatre.

"So your from another world," said Aki as he stared at Quatre, Quatre turned to him.

"The technology you've mentioned does not exist here, and I sense no lies in your words. So your either telling the truth or your delusional, and your delusional makes more sense than you coming form another world. Still we cannot ignore your way of entrance. If you had some proofed—" started Toya but Quatre instantly went rummaged through his clothes.

He brought out a data log, his ID, and his handgun, he picked up before he fell through the hole Duo made. Toya looked at the items, the gun was the same as any other gun, and the ID could have been forged, but the weird machine that looked like it was use to produce a hologram, that didn't look fake at all. Quatre smiled slightly as he activated the mission log, Doctor G had made for the five-gundam pilots. The hologram instantly worked using Doctor G voice and a sort of narrator as it went through every mission since it creation. When it was finished the two looked absolutely astounded.

"Okay we believe you."

Duo

"Tai-Yi-Jun, why the heck did you bring us here! And why are those that are suppose to be dead still alive!" yelled a man with bright orange hair, and then in a small hurtful whisper he said. "Yuko's gone now, back to her world, were she belongs."

"Tasuki has a point, Tai-Yi-Jun the four gods said that this would all return to normal once Yuko returned home, why hasn't it," asked another man with powder blue hair that defied gravity in the front, his name Chichiri.

"Because, partially to the fact that I sent them away, and to the other fact that--" began

Tai-Yi-Jun, but she was quickly cut off by the dead emperor of Hong-Non, Hotohori.

"You sent Susaku and the others away! Why! The people need them!"

"I sent them to Yuko's dimension and striped them of the there powers, because THEY WERE BEING COMPLETE MORONS! HONESTLY UNTIL THEY CAN LEARN TO GET ALONG I'M NOT GIVING THEIR POWERS BACK!" screamed Tai-Yi-Jun, the Susaku seven, and priestess backed away in fear form the emperor of heaven, she continued. "They're living with three girls by the names of Rath, Rune, and Thatz. Those three should set them straight. And you didn't listen to my last reason. Someone else is on his way to this dimension."

"Someone else?" asked the littlest one, named Chiriko.

"Who, and what is he," asked Miaka in all serious.

"A god of Death," answered Tai-Yi-Jun.

The others tensed the instant they heard the answer.

"Here he is," whispered Tai-Yi-Jun as she looked to the sky, the other watched.

"AHHHHH!"

'BAM!'

Duo instantly emerged form the strange wall like liquid and the next thing he knew, he bashed heads with the orange head Tasuki. Both where lying on the floor, eyes swirling, huge bumps lying on their fore heads.

"Ow…" Muttered Duo as his vision came back, in a slow blurry form. "Heero, I swear if your head were any hard, we could use it as a canon ball."

Duo lifted himself off the floor, and began looking around him. Eight people in Chinese clothes, and one in a school uniform stood around him. Confusion instantly changes to shear delightment.

"Sweet! We're in China! Hey Wufie maybe we'll find you a… girl… friend," said Duo as he looked behind him, but no one was there and he quickly stopped.

"Um Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufie," called Duo as he got up and searched the area. Finally he turned back to the Susaku seven and priestess. "Excuse me I'm looking for four boys my age, one with black hair held in a super tight ponytail, with black eyes, his really aggressive, another with light brown hair covering one of his eyes, he also has a lions tail, and he's really quiet, another has blonde hair, with seven foot wings, and is too polite for his own good, and the last is slightly suicidal and looks like a werewolf, and even has the wolfy ears."

"You were the only one that entered to our world."

Duo looked to see the scariest look old woman he had ever seen.

"AHHHH!" cried Duo trying his best to back away form the old lady.

"It's okay, Tai-Yi-Jun won't hurt you," said Nuriko who picked up the gundam pilot of death.

"You sure about that," said Duo looking at Tai-Yi-Jun whom had a face scarier than Satan.

"Learn your manners God of Death," yelled Tai-Yi-Jun.

Duo instantly looked up at Tai-Yi-Jun in nervousness, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tai-Yi- Jun. (AN: Okay just so you Know, Duo, and Quatre, grabbed guns before they went to another world.)

"How do you know my nickname," demanded Duo all laughter and cheerfulness left his voice. A look of dead seriousness twisted his features. "Do you work for OZ, or Jack Sniper."

"I don't know what live you left behind God of Death, but I can assure you your no longer in your dimension."

"I suggest you stop calling me God of Death or I might have to kill you, and trust me all of those whom call me this always end up dead. My names Duo Maxwell I'm the pilot for the Death Scythe, freedom fighter for the space colonies," said Duo still pointing his gun at the Susaku seven.

"And I'll say it again your not in your world," said Tai-Yi-Jun coolly.

"What do you mean not in my world! Of course I'm in my world. I mean what other world could there be," said Duo sarcastically twiddling around with his gun as he began laughing.

"You traveled form your world to ours. It's not like it's the first time this hasn't happened to this world," said the fighter of the group, Tamahome, in slight irritation.

"And you really are a god of death," said Chiriko in weariness.

Duo instantly stopped laughing; looking seriously at the, he then spotted a tree right next to him. An idea instantly popped in his head, a smirk shown on his face.

"Okay… Will play it your way. If I was this supposed god of death of yours, then by merely patting this tree, it should die and turn to dust. As you can see it's still alive," said Duo patting the tree lightly.

He quickly swallowed his words as the tree instantly turn black, all of it's leaf's falling on top of him.

"It didn't turn to dust at least," muttered Duo but he quickly regretted it, as the tree instantly became a large pile of dust.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed Duo lightly before he became as stiff as a broad, and fainted. Falling straight on his back. Cushied by the dead leafs.

"Apparently this god doesn't believe he's a god," said Tai-Yi-Jun in embarrassment.

Wufie

Wufie finally emerged from the strange void Duo had created. He was freefalling high in the air. Looking at the strange land around him. It was a beautiful landscape full of tree, and flower field meadow. Looking down was the most enormous castle, with a quaint little village next to it. It was the most beautiful place Wufie had ever seen, if it weren't for the fact that the ground was rushing up to Wufie. 'Okay Wufie your smarter than that braided fool. You can do this,' thought Wufie as he tried to calm down.

Wufie shot his hand out and caught the ledge of the castles balcony. Dangling for a bit he jumped up and got on the other side. The room that leads out to the balcony was just as beautiful as the outside. Though it was completely empty, Wufie could tell they room was often used. Quickly he ran to the door slammed it open and began running through the castle looking for the exit.

"Ruwalk! Why is the budget off for this month!" stated a very ticked off aqua haired man with his hair in a mullet, with bright orange eyes, he had pointed ears, and very sharp looking fangs, he wore light green vest over a white long sleeved shirt, and green pant with leather boots, White Dragon Officer Alfeegi, chief secretary.

"Huh? You noticed that, but it's been to weeks," said Ruwalk nervously, dropping all the books he had in his arm, readying himself to flee if necessary. Ruwalk long black hair tipped with orange began to sway as he backed away, his brown eyes watch Alfeegi intently, he was wearing a long sleeved yellow sweater like tunic with black pants, and small dagger dangled from his waist, Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk, secretary of state.

"I KNEW IT! YOU GAVE RYU AND THE OTHER DRAGON KNIGHTS EXTRA MONEY FOR THEIR TRIP DIDN'T YOU! THIS IS JUST GREAT NOW WE'LL HAVE TO SET THE BUDGET BACK AGAIN!" yelled Alfeegi strangling Ruwalk as he thrashed him back and forth.

"They needed the money, you know how Thatz is he'll use all the money, to cram his face with food," excused Ruwalk choking a little.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" yelled Alfeegi continuing the strangling.

"What's with all the noise?"

The two looked up to see a man come in a light barely visible scar was slashed over his left eye. The man had short white hair even though he looked like he was in his twenties, bright blue orbs looked at the two, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, with a white trench coat, black pants, and gloves, White Dragon Officer Kai-stern, foreign affairs.

With one look Kai-stern could tell it would be best to leave the two to kill each other. He was about to leave the library when Alfeegi jumped up and snatched Kai-stern by the collar.

"You were in this too weren't you Kai-stern. You gave the dragon knights extra money didn't you!" accused Alfeegi.

"What! Your upset over that, but that was so long ago," said Kai-stern nervously.

'SNAP!'

Wufie jumped five feet in the air as he saw a man with white hair being flung across the hallway straight into the wall. Another man with aqua hair stomped up to the unconious man laying in the broken rumble, a guy with long black hair tipped with orange was being dragged by his hair by the aqua haired man. 'I'd better leave,' thought Wufie not wanting to get into the quarrel.

He was about to leave the area, when Ruwalk notice the strange boy.

"Hey who are you?" called Ruwalk.

Alfeegi, and a battered Kai-stern looked up to see, what Ruwalk was talking to. There stood Wufie looking nervously between the groups. Quickly he turned and ran for all that he was worth.

"Wait," yelled Kai-stern as he and the other dragon officers chased after the boy.

Wufie ran as fast as he could, darting around corners as he went. Passing by surprised castle maids. Thinking he had lost the group, Wufie looked back, but the officers were still following him, looking unfazed by the entire running.

'BAM!'

Wufie while still looking behind he went head long into a tall, man wear completely black clothes (Pants, shirt and jacket with gloves and boots) the man had short black hair, making his eyes an even brighter red than they really were, Black Dragon officer Tetheus, security. The force of the impact was so great that Wufie found his body hit the wall, knocking him unconious. All four of the dragon officers looked down at the sleeping boy, getting a good look at his features for the first time.

"What's going on?"

The Officers turned to see a blonde man with bright blue eyes, wearing white, and gold robes, the Dragon Crest embroider on his robes back, Lord Lykouleon, King of Draqueen.

"Whom is this boy," inquired Lykouleon as Tetheus picked the boy.

"We don't know sire. We saw him in the hall and he ran form us," answered Kai-stern.

"My lord look at this," said Ruwalk show the symbol on the glove, it was the same as the one on Lykouleon's robes.

"Tetheus you know anything," asked Alfeegi nervously.

"No… I saw this human like figure falling from the sky. He grabbed onto Ryu's balcony and entered the palace," said Tetheus in his usual monotone voice.

"From the sky?" questioned Lykuoleon putting pieces together.

Trowa.

Trowa landed no problem of the hard ground. The starry sky looked at him as his stared at it looking around at the background. It was a lush forest, though it was completely silent, with only the sounds of crickets to welcome any stranger.

"What do we have here?"

Trowa turn to see a man wearing a baboon robe watching him from behind him. The man's face was masked by the baboon's leave the mouth only visible. 'How'd he sneak up behind me,' thought Trowa glaring out at the man. The man stood up from his crouched state and walked up to Trowa, removing the robe as he went. The man's face now fully revealed looked like a mastermind in ways of torture, and trickery. Blood red orbs gazed at Trowa's equally red ones, long crimped black hair reach to the waist of a dark purple lords kimono. Trowa didn't have to say anything; the man got the point with Trowa's intense stares.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naraku," said the man.

Trowa watched Naraku carefully, as Naraku circled around Trowa once a bigger smirk gracing his lips with each step. Finally he reached the front of Trowa again.

"Yes you'll do just fine," said Naraku stretching out his hand.

Trowa could feel his whole body suddenly being restrained like someone was wrapping chains around him.

"Ugh!" muttered Trowa trying to move his paralyzed frame.

"Yes you'll make a fine servant, and once I insert this tainted shikon jewel shard into you. You'll have no choice but to fallow my every whim," said Naraku pulling out a black silver of a gem.

Naraku then took the shard and shoved it into Trowa's forehead, the shard grew black and Trowa could feel his will disappear as he tried desperately to get it back, failing miserably. A peaceful feeling overflowed in Trowa as he watched everything he was doing but not really having control over it.

"What's your name?" asked Naraku sneering at Trowa.

Trowa lifted his head watching Naraku in with is red eyes; a black gem glimmered on his forehead.

"I have no name. I witnessed a death of a man by the name of Trowa Barton, and have been called his name ever since," answered Trowa in his usual monotone voice.

"Trowa Barton. Interesting name for an interesting demon," said Naraku.

"I'm not a demon, a spirit turned me into a demon before I came here."

"A spirit? I see but that does not change that fact that you are a demon now. A mere half-breed."

"…"

"You will do well in your battle," said Naraku smirking again. "I want you to destroy Inuyasha. Can you do this?"

"Yes Master Naraku." said Trowa.

"Can you destroy Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome?"

"Yes master Naraku."

"Good boy. Kagura," called Naraku.

A woman with black hair tied in a tight bun by a feather appeared out of the trees she held a fan in her hand loosely in her hand.

"Kagura, take this boy to Inuyasha, and give him a proper weapon," ordered Naraku.

"Yes Naraku," answered Kagura.

"Trowa I want you to go with Kagura and annihilate Inuyasha and his friends," ordered Naraku again.

Trowa merely nodded and walked over to Kagura she instantly drew her feather and the two were instantly lifted into the air by a large feather. Trowa sat comfortable in the feather as the wind rushed up against his face, trying to break free form the control Naraku gained over him. "I wouldn't try kid. Naraku can do far worse things to you than take your free will," said Kagura watching the strange demon boy.

Trowa ignored the woman and continued trying to break free.

Heero

The ground Heero was laying in was cold. Slowly Heero opened his gold eye looking at his surroundings. He was in the middle of some ghost town. By the smell of things No one had come to this town in years, except for wild animals and there weren't many of them. Heero lifted himself off the dirt floor. His throat was incredible parched and he was slightly hungry. Turning to one of the empty house, Heero walked up to it and opened the door. He walked into the house dust covering every inch of the room. Looking down Heero saw a small doll, carefully he picked it up, but it quickly crumbled in his hands leaving nothing but a pile of dust in his hands.

'GRRRR!'

Heero turned to see a large black dog growl at him, a spiky collar clung loosely to it neck. Heero turned to the dog a calm expression on his face.

"What is it Blue?"

An old man, with the smell of Alcohol on his lips came into view. He had clothes a lot like Jack Sniper but without the feather, and he was much older looking, Quint. The man looked up at Heero, dropped the bottle that was held in his hand. He quickly grabbed the rifle that was on his back, and aimed it at Heero. Heero involuntarily began to growl and bare his teeth.

"Is the wolf having problems with is spell," said Quint aiming his shot straight at Heero's heart.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a wolf," growled Heero a wolf's growl in his own voice came out.

"You're a wolf if I ever saw one."

"I'M NOT A WOLF!"

"You sure look like one to me," said Quint as he pulled slightly on the trigger.

Heero's ears twitched as the sound of slight clicking reached his ears. Looking to his left Heero ran through a nearby window.

'BANG.'

Heero could feel a bullet pierce his legs. Smashing through into an alley way Heero began running for what felt like hours, ignoring the pain building up in his leg. Looking behind Heero saw the old man wasn't following; then again he was deep in the forest around the village. Stopping Heero looked down on his wounded leg, blood spewed out of it a little. He took the remainder of his torn shirt and began bandaging the wounded leg. Closing his eyes as he laid back.

'Kiba.'

Kiba stopped in his tracks, looking back through the forest. Paradise called for him to go back and retrieve something. He stared in the endless sea of trees with his yellow blue eyes.

"What is it Kiba?"

Kiba turned back to his pack, the smallest one with red fur and a bracelet on one of his legs looked at him, Tobae. A large brown furred wolf with a collar looked at him as well, Hige. Another was a watching him as well it had gray fur with a cross shaped scar on his chest, Tsume. The last was a human looking girl that smelled like lunar flowers wearing a strange skin tight white cloth, all parts of her eyes were red, and she had short white hair, Cheza.

"Kiba, this one feels it too. We have to go back," said Cheza smiling at the white wolf Kiba.

"Let's go then," said Kiba as he began walking back.

"What we're going back? After all this walking?" complained Hige.

"Porky here has a point," inserted Tsume.

"Don't worry it's not that far off," answered Kiba as he held onto Cheza.

"Wait. What's not far away?" asked Tobea.

"We're not sure, but it's calling to this one and Kiba," said Cheza holding onto her heart.

Jack

Jack looked down the hole.

"Interesting. This type of run makes a bit more of a spur," said Jack smirking to himself. "I guess I'll have to take them all together if I want to kill them all at once. This should be fun, and Treize will be happy if he hears the gundam pilots are out of the way permanently. Then that will lead to the undeniable question of how I learned about the gundam pilots, and I'm quite positive about not telling them that I die and was spit out of both heaven and hell."

Jack sat there silent for a second looking down in the hole.

"I could always get him and Zech involved in this, but that was a pain to get that morphing herb, and all those other ingredients… I'll think that over, in the mean time I work my way up with the gundam pilots starting with Quatre, then Duo, Wufie, Trowa, then finally Heero," said Jack as he grabbed his gun and a few bullets. "I'll even be nice to the gundam pilots by protecting their gundams."

Then placing his hand together a strange symbol appeared in front of Jack. It slowly became bigger causing a dome shape to appear around the slightly destroyed safe house.

"Well, I'm off," said Jack as he jumped into the hole.

dragonelf 8:Hey! How was the new chapter? Good I hope. Here some question for you? You can answer them if you want, but it still determines the fate of this fic.

Should I involve Treize and Zech in this story? And in what way?

I know I do a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar errors but please bear with. It gets real late by the time I finish another chapter to one of my fic's and I get real tired real fast. I'll try to fix them if I can. It might be a while before my next update, so I'm sorry. Please review, Thank You.


	4. Escape to Aya, GoodBye Aki

Dragonelf 8: Okay thanks for the reviews. Just a note that the next few chapters are all about Quatre story in the world of Celestial Maiden Ceres, okay lets move on.

Chapter 4: Flee to Aya. Good- bye Aki.

Quatre pruned his feathers as sat on the couch, a habit he had developed over the space of two days in which he had entered this world. On occasion he was shoved into a closest to stay hided form Aki's relatives. He wanted more than anything to go home and see every member of his family, though he knew that was not possible at the moment. Toya was often gone on missions as he had explained leaving Quatre and Aki alone together a lot. Aki was sitting across form him drinking a soda, though it was clear he was being locked up too and he hated it.

"Aki, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here you don't seem to like it," asked Quatre desperate for conversation.

Aki looked up at the angel across form him. He too was desperate for someone to talk to, which was why he always confided in Toya.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. You see this all started on my twin sister and me Aya's 16th birthday. Our parents had insisted on having the whole family being there. It was weird our aunts and uncles were dress in black, like for a funeral. Any way we were shown this mummified hand and all of these appeared," said Aki pointing to the scars.

"How did they appear?" asked Quatre.

"I don't know, one second I fine not a care in the world, then next I feel like someone was ripping threw my flesh, but my sister Aya went threw worse. I was unconious at the time so I really don't know what happen, but I figured out that she was then form this moment on possessed by an old relative of ours; a celestial maiden by the name of Ceres. Aya then ran away, but our ancestor still lived inside her with a strong conviction to kill the rest of our family and me."

"Why would she do that if you're her descendents?"

"I don't' know the details but apparently I'm the reincarnation of Ceres husband. Because of this she has me at the top of her death wish. I could understand her reasons."

"What do you mean Aki."

"Quatre, he raped her."

Quatre looked at Aki nervously not really sure of what to say. Rape was not something one should take lightly.

"If I could find her robe and return it to her, then this would all be over. I've been working with this machine to help regain memories of that man past live but I'm losing myself in the process. I don't look at Aya as my sister, I look at her as a man would, and it's seriously freaking me out. I just know any day now I'm going to completely lose myself and become that horrid man," muttered Aki in despair.

"That's not true Aki," replied Quatre as he walked over to the boy. "You can't just give in like that."

Aki looked into the eyes of the angel standing before him. There was a strong convection in his eyes. 'I wish I had that much confidence,' thought Aki as he felt the ever probing in the back of his mind caused by that man.

'BAAAAMMMMM!'

The two looked around to see Toya emerge form the smoke of the door exploding. He was all bashed up. A small dagger was held in his hand.

"Aki, Quatre we have to leave now!" demanded Toya.

"Toya what's happening?" exclaimed Quatre and Aki together.

"It's the Mikaga's. We have to leave right now, we are going to Aya, Aki," answered Toya as grabbed the two and dragged them down the hall.

"Whose that with Aki and Toya," said one of security guards as he watched the security cameras. "Kegami sir you should have a look at this."

The one called Kegami walked over to the screens, fixing his glasses as he went. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Quatre.

"How is he? He wasn't in project- C," said Kegami harshly.

"Sir look what's on his back."

Kegame looked at the screen more carefully there placed neatly on his back, was a set of seven-foot long wings. His opened wide at the sight before him.

"I can't believe it. A real angel, not just the decedents of one, has descended," he whispered, he then ran to a mike that was connected to all security in the building. "All Security captures Aki, Toya, and the one with them. Keep Aki and the other alive, kill Toya!"

The three ran down the hall running into a few guards as they went, but Toya took care of them. Finally they were down to the last hallway only a few steps away was the exit.

'Vooosssshhhh.'

Slowly the shutters began to close off ahead. Toya and Quatre ran threw, but Aki didn't go threw. The two turned around to see what the matter was but Aki just stood there. A sad smile appeared on his face as he watched the two tears running down his cheek.

"Aki hurry," called Toya.

"I can't leave. I'm sorry," said Aki as he watched the two, the shutters moving faster. "I'll take care things here. Toya you and Quatre looked after my sister, make sure nothing happens to Aya."

"AKI!" cried Quatre as the shutters closed; leaving Aki behind them.

dragonelf 8 : I'm sorry I'm going to be evil and stop there. And yes only half of me is here on this chapter, so it's not very good I'll work on it later.


	5. Aya

Chapter 5: Aya.

Toya grabbed Quatre's hand and the two ran for all they were worth. Quatre had no recollection if they were being followed. All he knew was that people and places just whizzed by as he ran with Toya. Finally after some distant the two were finally able to slow down to a walking pace.

"Here," said Toya wrapping his jacket around Quatre.

Quatre gratefully took the jacket hiding his wings in it. He felt absolutely awful they had left Aki. True part of it was his choice, but still it didn't seem right. Toya panted heavily beside Quatre, and for the first time he was aware of Toya's condition. He wasn't in fit condition, Quatre was surprised that Toya had this far in such a mess. There were two very bad cuts on his face one on his cheek and the other above his eyebrow that was bleeding profusely, so much that his eye was shut to prevent the blood form getting into it. There was a bad wound on his shoulder, legs, and chest. All the wounds seeped through the clothes and dripped to the cement.

"Toya, your wounds! We need to get you to the hospital!" cried Quatre grabbing hold of Toya.

"No hospital, besides we need to get you to Aya. You'll be saver with her," replied Toya.

"But Toya!"

"I'll be fine Quatre. I've been through worse. Right now lets focus on our goal to find Aya, then we'll move to the next thing."

Quatre looked up at Toya and nodded his head slowly, though worry still etched his face. 'Toya's just like Heero, in his own strange way,' thought Quatre as held Toya up, trying to support him as best he could. Then looking up at Toya seriously as a soldier would, he asked:

"Toya were is the meeting place were we'll find Aya?"

With Aya

Aya stood on the bridge wait for her beloved Toya to show. He promised to meet her with Aki and another at midnight, but it was already past midnight and was 1 A.M. in the morning. Aya was busy praying that Toya would come, she wanted to see Toya and Aki so badly tears sprung to her eyes. 'Aki please come,' pleaded Aya. An arm grabbed held of her elbow. Aya looked up to see Yuhi holding onto her elbow. Yuhi wore a red button up shirt and jeans, the headband on his head with the crest of the Tennyo stood out clearly beneath his light brown hair.

"Let's go, Aya," muttered Yuhi.

"WHAT?" cried Aya in angry disbelieve.

"There's no point in waiting anymore," replied Yuhi, but he continued. "I'm sure Toya tried, but there's no way the Mikages would let them go… Their chances were slim at best!"

"Then go home without me! I'm staying here!"

The two stared at each other both trying to win a battle to see if they should stay or leave. Fierce determination was on Aya's face as she plan to wait the whole night if she had to. Yuhi sighed and began to walk away.

"Fine!" answered Yuhi walking down the stairs.

"Yuhi!" said a girl waiting by the stairs as Yuhi walked down.

The girl was tall and had long black hair in high ponytails, she was wearing overalls and purple long sleeved shirt, her name was Chidori. An older woman was standing next to Chidori, her hair was blond fading into white with age, she was short and to say the least she looked like a fish wearing a kimono, her name is Mrs. Q. Yuhi looked up at the two a look of disappointment on his face.

"Where's Aya? Shouldn't we be heading home…?" asked Mrs.Q.

"Let's just wait… a little while longer," he muttered.

Aya leaned on the railing of the bridge she was on, her hand clasped tightly together as her head leaned on them tears dripped form her eyes. 'Toya… Aki… Did they stop you form coming? Will I ever see either of you again?' thought Aya. An image formed in her mind as she sense something closer it was the same shape as the charm on her necklace she gave to  
Toya. Small drips hitting cement caught her attention as she looked up. There looking at her in stood Toya, Quatre some distant away. Happiness rushed into Aya as she stared at Toya and for that moment it felt like time had stopped.

"Aya…" muttered Toya as small smile on his face.

"TOYA!" cried Aya.

Finally after an excruciating trip Toya finally collapsed. Aya ran down the stairs to Toya, no one heard anything, Yuhi watched in surprise of Toya's arrive, and Quatre watched as Aya lovingly held and hugged Toya tears of happiness pouring down her face. 'You made it… you're here,' thought Aya as she hugged the man.

"Oh, Toya…"

"Sorry I… Kept you waiting… I was…" apologized Toya.

"It's okay, it's okay… You made it, and that's what matters," replied Aya gratefully, but she then looked up to see were Aki was. "But… Where's Aki?"

"I'm sorry he stayed behind," said Quatre making his presence known.

Aya looked up at him for a while but when she felt Toya move again she saw him pull out a letter and give it to her. Curiously she took the letter, wondering what it could possible mean.

"It's a letter… from Aki," answered Toya. "He stayed behind… It was his own decision..."

Aya opened the letter and began to read it. Her eyes widened in horror as she read the last little bit. Everyone intensely watching her.

"Oh, Aki… Why? WHY!" cried Aya.

Toya stared at her for a bit and then made his way to get up he began to head once again for the Mikage's building.

"Toya!" asked Aya watching the man.

"I've delivered his letter… now I must… go back," answered Toya. "I'll convince him… to escape. I'll return him to you… I will bring Aki back to you."

Aya stared at Toya looking at all of the horrible injuries he'd gain in attempt to bring Aki. As fast as she could she wrapped her arms around Toya stopping him from moving.

"Toya, NO! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" cried Aya holding Toya. "You're injured, bleeding…"

"I made a promise to you…" said Toya.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T GO BACK! PLEASE STAY HERE WITH ME!" cried Aya holding onto him tighter.

Toya stood there for a while feeling Aya wet tears seep into his clothes. Then quietly he answered her.

"As you wish."

"OH TOYA YOUR HURT!"

Quatre watched as Mrs. Q jumped in front of Toya her face instantly plastered in thick make-up, enhancing her fish like looks. Apparently it was the last straw for Toya as he collapsed onto the ground desperately gasping for air. Mrs. Q achieved what she wanted; she took Toya's breath. Quatre stared at the old woman in surprise. 'Is that a human? Can't be…' thought Quatre starring at the old woman in surprise. So much that the jacket fell off.

"Did I over do it?" asked Mrs. Q.

"Knock it off, can't you see he's hurt!" cried Aya noticing the make-up.

"You're the one that… Toya…" began Yuhi turning to Quatre but stop half-way.

The others were staring at Quatre as he uneasily watched them. He then looked back to see his wings completely exposed. Quatre grabbed the jacket and covered them again.

"We really should take care of Toya's wounds," said Quatre as he tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Right," answered Aya turning to Toya again.

"Let's get going Mrs. Q," said Yuhi.

The six people squeezed into the car and left off to Suzumi's household.

Dragonelf 8: Okay I know it's been awhile but I have a writer's block on this story so the next one will take awhile to put up. Perhaps longer than this one, but I do have a writers block so I can't do much about it. I'm sorry.


	6. Green Dragon Officer

Dragonelf 8: Okay I'm not doing this in order. That was not fun… Ugh. This chapter will be with Wufie.

Chapter 6: Welcome Green Dragon Officer, Wufie.

Lykouleon sat next to Wufie's bed watching over the sleeping boy. He carried the symbol of the dragon tribe he even looked like he had dragon in his blood. Lykouleon sighed to himself as he sat there. This boy was as mysterious as Ryu was when she first arrived, but she clarified what had happened to her. So many questions, so man; yet no answers were coming to the might Dragon Lord. Lykouleon sighed as he watched the young man.

Wufie could feel light penetrate his eyelids as he slowly woke up to consciousness. He could fee his once held tightly back hair was now set loose and was disarray around a soft cushion. A blanket was placed up to his neck. Wufie's eyes snapped open as he jolted up, though he regretted it pain struck his head in the back and he instantly clutched it trying to sooth the bump.

"Good your okay. You took a nasty bump to the head when you slammed into the wall."

Wufie looked up to see a man sit by his bedside. The man carried a gentle, yet kindly fierce look about him. The man's gold locks were cropped short, they glimmered brightly as if it was really gold that had replaced as hair, his eyes were bright royal blue, glimmering with kindness, but also held determination deep within them, and his smile was just as kind. Wufie slowly began to back away from the man. Lykouleon noticed this with the shift in the blanket.

"Don't be afraid," said Lykouleon kindly.

"I'm not afraid, of anything!" cried Wufie indignantly, his eyes flaming with pride.

Lykouleon was taken a back by the rude remark. The boy was brazen, it was remarkable that he could say that to a king and still hold no fear in his eyes. Lykouleon let out a hearty laugh cause the boy's face to scowl in displeasure. This boy sounded like a mix between his Fire Dragon Knight, Rath whose pride was suffocating, and Alfeegi who was dramatically angry all the time. Wufie glared daggers at the man who was further insulting him by laughing.

"WHAT!?" yelled Wufie in outrage.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," laughed Lykouleon wiping away a few tears, "A mere false assumption on my part. Though I must admit you remind me of my knight, such pride."

Wufie puffed up a little in indignation but he then focused on the man his eyes narrowing at him. 'Knight?'

"What do you mean?" hissed Wufie.

"I mean you sound like you have enough pride to choke a horse," laughed Lykouleon.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" yelled Wufie.

Lykouleon laughed even harder, further making Wufie want to spit fire at the man. The creak of the door caught Wufie's attention as he turned to the door, Lykouleon's laughter dieing down to mere chuckles. Four men walked into the room, Wufie recognized three from the hallway the fourth was a tall broad man with an unusual air of silence about. He instantly struck Wufie as an emo.

"Are you alright you majesty we heard screaming," said the man with long black hair tipped orange.

"I'm fine Ruwalk. This young man haw a very interesting personality," answered Lykouleon.

"Majesty?" muttered Wufie in confusion.

"Oh I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Lykouleon, King of the Dragon Tribe," the man pointing to himself.

"And this," he continued pointing to the other men, " are my Officers, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Kai-stern, and Tetheus. Now if you don't mind me asking who are you and where are you form."

"Why should I tell you," rebuked Wufie.

"Don't be rude to his majesty," snapped the on called Alfeegi.

Wufie glared defiantly at him. Lykouleon looked between the two soon stopping the glaring contest.

"Well considering you broke into my castle, committed suspicious acts such as running ways form my officers when they were trying to help you, and ending up having us tend to you after you hit your head. I believe you at least owe us an answer or two," smiled Lykouleon.

Wufie's mouth gapped at Lykouleon. He wasn't suspicious… Okay maybe a little, but that's wasn't it. It was that these people were either very kind or very stupid. WHAT PERSON TAKES IN AN INTRUDER AND TAKES CARE OF THEM!?

"Are you stupid or something? Why would you do that?! I've bee thrown into prison before, why didn't you just do that?"

"Well it's obvious that where your form you were miss treated, young boy."

"BOY!!! I'M 17!" screamed Wufie.

"Really? I'm 14328 years old," smiled Lykouleon, " I'll be 14329 in March."

Wufie shook his head in disbelieve. Lykouleon gently smiled upon the boy the officers remaining silent, quietly watching the boy.

"Prisoner, or not. I believe that acts of kindness go a long way, and if it helps you. Look at this at you **owe** us," smiled Lykouleon gently.

Wufie closed his mouth watching them intently his eyes narrowed. Another thing that he hated owing someone else for something went right up there with idiots and woman.

"How long was I unconious?" demanded Wufie.

"10 days," answered Tetheus in a monotone voice.

Wufie stroked his chin; this somehow always made him feel mature. Ten days of room, food, and probably medicine too.

"My name is Wufie Chang. I am a freedom fighter for the space colonies against the OZ organization. My fellow comrades names are Heero Yuy, Dou Maxwell, Trowa Burton, and Quatre Winner. We where separated undoubtedly by a man named Jack Sniper, world-class hunter, possibly hired by OZ organization leader Treize in attempts to kill us. My serial number is 0005756208. I live space colony L2," answered Wufie reluctantly.

The officers jumped back a little in surprise; he was another one. Lykouleon sat quietly in his chair, his face set in a serious expression. OZ? Freedom Fighters? Space Colonies? All of these things were foreign to the land of Dusis; just as Ryu's world is.

"Your from a another world aren't you," questioned Lykouleon.

Wufie's head snapped to Lord Lykouleon, his expression truly confused. His eyes soon widened as he saw Dou ball of energy fall to the floor. THAT BAKA! HE SENT THEM TO ANOTHER WORLD! NOT ONLY THAT BUT THEY WE'RE SEPERATED. HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE NOW!!!

"Where am I?" demanded Wufie in a maturely level tone, as he turned away.

"You are in the country called Dusis, in the capital Draqueen, where I live and rule as king," answered Lykouleon surprised by the maturity of the boy.

"You sound like this has happened before," sneered Wufie looking at them again.

" I admit you are not the first to come here form another world. There is another, her name's Ryu and she has assumed her role here as my Dragon Knight, but she is out on a quest," answered Lykouleon.

"A woman! Why would you give a woman a man's job? She should be in a kitchen, unnoticed," snapped Wufie.

"She was chosen by the Divine Dragon, making he a Knight, and Ryu is more than capable of performing as well as any man. In some ways she's more mature than knights," answered Tetheus a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"When you grow older you will realize the equality of women," answered Kai-stren, "So we'd appreciate it if your thoughts on, how women should live her life to yourself."

Wufie couldn't believe it. They were insane! Memories of his wife struck his mind, a pain memory. If only she had assumed her role as his wife… Slowly Wufie swallowed his pride and changed the subject.

"Tell me about this place, Dusis," demanded Wufie.

"Why?" asked Ruwalk.

"So I know what I'm up against."

"It sounds like your preparing for a fight," sighed Alfeegi.

"I'm always in a fight, as a freedom fighter I am to never be given peace," answered Wufie.

"To be so young yet have a heart of stone," frowned Lykouleon sadly.

"Emotions are weakness. In a battlefield it is either him or you, there is no room for anything else. You mustn't think about it too deeply or you'll fall. And the more you kill the easier it gets, until it is death, cause society that you fought for will not accept your blood soaked self. I will relish the day I die, as hell's chains drag me down," sneered Wufie.

Lykouleon stared into those pitch black eyes of Wufie's. He had to do something and soon or this poor boy would follow the same path as Rath. Quickly a plan was set in his mind.

"Alfeegi, Ruwalk, go to my office and get me the small green chest in the bottom drawer of my desk," commanded Lykouleon, "Kai-stern go the maids and get Wufie his clothes and go to the maids and set up a room, the green one. Tetheus go to the armory and get Wufie his sword."

"Yes your majesty," replied the officers as they left the room.

"Getting rid of me so soon? Figures," snide Wufie.

"Hardly. I'm offering a proposition," remarked Lykouleon.

Wufie's head perked up as he listened to the man.

"Proposition? Whatever for?" said Wufie suspicion in his voice.

"To see if you have what it takes. This is a world covered in magic, Demons, Dragons, Elves, and Fairies. They all exist here in Dusis. The demons are dangerous and have their own king and army. They devour the humans that live in this world, and elves, and Dragons leaving sorrow and sadness in their wake.

Not all are evil; I have a few here living in this castle with me. They are my friends and family. Like us dragons they fight against demons and like us protect everyone else."

"Dragon!?"

"Yes, you honestly thought I was a human? I a dragon. We Dragoons are dragons whom have taken permanent human forms; humans call us the Dragon Tribe. As such we live far longer than humans do and are twice as strong and fast, but I'm sure you already know that, being a dragon yourself."

Wufie's eye's widened in shock, he knew he was no longer human form Jack's potion but a Dragon! Wufie had suddenly become very aware of himself his tongue running over his newly acquired fangs. Lykouleon was slightly taken a back by Wufie's reaction.

"You didn't know?"

"Let's just say I wasn't born this way," replied Wufie.

"I won't press you any further. You'll tell us when your ready…"

"…"

"Wufie this world is probably extremely different than your own, and if your not careful. You could have a curse placed on you, like getting turned into and animal, or a demon, or you could die. Ryu when she first arrived was caught in such confusion that before she knew what to do she was turned into a demon; her brother whom later followed her suffered the same fate. Before anything else happened to her she was able to escape her captor and came to me, her brother on the other hand was not so lucky and end up being a puppet for the demon king. Do you really want that to happen to you?"

"No, but I've been used before and I've almost died too."

Lykouleon and Wufie slowly turned their heads as the door opened again. Alfeegi and Ruwalk walked in carrying a small wood box with them. The box was decorated with silver framing and emeralds it was a little bigger than a soft ball.

"I've had a job offer for a while now. I'm missing a Green Dragon Officer. If you are willing to accept the job, you will become a member of the Dragon Tribe and receive magical abilities, and you'll also be protected, but with that comes the responsibility of being an officer, you will be assigned missions and duties. It's a lifetime job Wufie and the only way to retire is to either die, or the Green Dragon Ball accepts someone new as an officer. Wufie this job has been offered to you so you may except or choose not to, that is your choice," said Lykouleon calmly.

"You're offering me a job?" questioned Wufie.

"Yes, but it might not work. Like the Dragons, these crystals choose their masters," answered Lykouleon as he pulled out a green sphere out of the box.

It looked like the mix between a Jade and an Emerald, it's surface smoothed and polished to a ball no bigger than a golf ball. The gem instantly captivated Wufie; he had never seen anything like it before. With a huff Wufie looked back at the Dragon King.

"Fine, I accept. There is absolutely nothing I can't handle," sneered Wufie.

The gently smile once again returned to Lykouleon's face as he breathed a sigh of relief and held the ting crystal out to Wufie. Wufie's fingers just barely skimmed the surface of the orb before it glowed a bright green and began floating. Wufie watched in wonder as it drew closer to him and got absorbed in his chest. Warmth lit Wufie up as he felt it power spread form his fingers tips to his toes. It was like a forest was turned into a blanket and was now wrapped around him. When it was over Wufie felt light headed, his body tingled, and he could feel the orb now inside him.

"You feel a little awkward for a while so I suggest you rest," suggested Lykouleon.

Wufie awkwardly shook his head and went back to sleep. Ruwalk and Alfeegi looked nervously at their King.

"Your Majesty are you sure this is a good idea," asked Ruwalk.

"The future holds uncertainty for all of us," answered Lykouleon, "This boy has suffered… I can see much more suffering in his future… I don't want this poor boy to follow Rath's path. Hating everyone that loves him and wishing for nothing but death."

Alfeegi and Ruwalk stayed silent their faces contorted with pain… No one deserved **that** pain.

To be continued…


End file.
